


Grief

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 19tw: Trevor death (it was before the statement released)
Relationships: Matt Bragg & Alfredo Diaz
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Grief

Matt hid his face in Fredo's shoulder as they lowered the casket in the hole. Fredo could feel it getting wet from the tears. Their best friend, Trevor, had died unexpectedly because of an illness and Matt was very upset because of it. Trevor had been their anchor through work and to see him gone forever felt like falling to their doom. Alfredo watched Matt descend into depression and through the grieving time he tried his hardest not to let him fall.   
It was constant every day work and Alfredo was worn thin. He started neglecting Matt. His brain found hanging with Matt repulsive and actively avoided him. They had decided to live together, when Trevor died to give each other comfort and reassurance but Alfredo found other places to be during the day. He went back to work, leaving Matt at home grieving still.   
Matt understood why Alfredo did that. He understood and did not hate him for it. He knew he had to manage himself. He knew he had to stop grieving. He knew he was sad and Alfredo gave him enough material to get out of that state. He just did not want to. It was not for Trevor anymore, but for himself.   
He was trapped in a bottomless pit and it was of his own design.   
He knew he had to get out but he also could not. 

One day during work, they talked about anime and Fredo was very clueless about it.   
Matt offered to watch some together. Uncharacteristically of him to do that. Everyone was in shock but they kept it down because Matt showed signs of being alive again.   
So he and Fredo plan to watch something and Jack wants to monetize it so they stream it from their home.   
Their first choice is Haikyuu. Fredo watches in amazement how the story unfolds. Matt explains as best as he can what is happening and with each thing he gets right he gets a jolt of life and becomes brighter. They had a great time and Matt seemed slightly happier than before.  
The stream was a success so they decided to watch episodes off stream and after they watch it, immediately start a stream and say their opinions. 

Those streams were very healing for Matt. Conversing with Alfredo about anime was very calming. He felt better and better every month. Trevor at that point was a very happy memory. 

Matt decided to build something inspired by Trevor. He worked on it in his free time and it was for him and Alfredo only. Alfredo started to like Matt again. More than ever he felt closer to Matt as they spent time together.

Matt took months to be happy again. He gave Alfredo his thanks for the help in the beginning. He also apologized.

Alfredo said there was enough hate in the world and that he would not add to that gathering by hating his best friend.   
They continued to live together happily.


End file.
